Lily+James=Evol
by Snow White4
Summary: Lily hates james, James hates lily, get the picture? good. so what happens when their friends decide that they'd make a cute couple? read and find out..L/S L/P L/J R


Sirius laughed "James old buddy looks like your loosing your charm....I mean if Peter could do better with Lily then you, come on" James shot daggers at his friend.

"I am NOT loosing my touch" James said hotly. "I still have a million girls flocking over me. Evans, the unlucky girl, just doesn't happen to be one of them"

Remus chuckled "Don't you think your being just a tad hot headed old chum?" he asked

James looked bewildered "Hot headed, why no. I have no idea what the meaning of such a ludicrous and ridiculous word would be!" He answered. 

~*********~

Lily spotted her friend Bella at dinner that night. Her normally curly hair was frazzled and her beautiful bright blue eyes were a dim gray, and her head was in her hands. She looked, extremely overworked. On a chair beside her, three books were stacked. Lily guessed they were saving her place.

Lily walked towards the table. She was halfway across the great hall when Eaon, her boyfriend, accosted her.

Lily laughed and turned around and hugged her boyfriend. Drew was a tall boy with sandy brown hair and gray eyes that you could melt into. He was gentle, but he was also quick to anger. Lily however could make him say "I'm sorry" just by running her hand down his cheek. Even if he didn't do anything.

"Lily? Hi sweetie. How was your day?" He questioned (a/n: as sappy as it may seem this is as crazy as a guy is for one of my friends) `

"Perfect. Now that your here" she smiled, the Marauders passed, and James rolled his eyes.

"How was your day Sirius wirius?" he flung his arms around Sirius

"Perfect, now that your here Jamsie" Sirius batted his eyes and pretended to swoon. The whole hall erupted into laughter, Lily and Drew turned scarlet.

Dumbledor stood up "Mr.Potter, Mr.Black. As much as I'm sure the whole hall loved your antics" At this point Sirius chose to take a large bow, Dumbledor Smiled 

"However I seem to recall, just yesterday that Mister Black here upheld almost the same display of affection in the great hall, with his girlfriend." Sirius turned slightly red, and James began to laugh.

Dumbledor, who had seemed to remember an incident with James, however cut his laughter short. "And James, you too have done many of these things, such as wait outside a classroom for your girlfriend and smother her with kisses. So you have technically been just making fun of your selves, now please take your seats. I have an important announcement" 

Lily grinned, Sirius laughed, James went back to his seat muttering something about "stupid watchful professors ..Eyes everywhere..."

Dumbledor's BIIIIIIIIG announcement was that there would be a Christmas ball three weeks from now. An excited chatter broke out through the halls. In weeks to come, all that Lily would hear would be "Oh my gawd, like did you hear who's going to the ball with Carry Sheridan?" so Lily complained to Bella.

~*****~

One week later, Lily was still turning down offers from boys. It was a Saturday afternoon, Hogsmeed tip of course. Although this trip was going to be odd. Because it would be the first trip Lily had taken to Hogsmeed, without drew, since fourth year. It was now sixth (year). 

You see, they'd gotten in a fight and were still mad at each other, so they had decided to take a 'Break'.

The break was actually Drew, darling dearest smitten with Lily Drew's idea. The reason being, he had agreed to go to the ball with Linda McCorriston. A pretty Raven claw girl. Bella looked at this as a breakup, Lily just wondered why? However, okay if that's what drew wanted to do. At first Lily didn't want to go with anybody, but after Peter Serenaded her, it was all she could do to make him stop. 

Bella wasn't happy about this, she didn't like Peter and thought Lily should be with someone else. (a/n: mehehhehe a Certain someone perhaps?) Bella had a plan, but first she'd have to get to Sirius, no problem, he'd agreed to it all ready. But first, the ball would come and go. 

Bella and Lily were robes shopping, The marauders were ..prank shopping. So it seemed pretty normal, that is except the fat that Lily was shopping and not complaining, and Bella wasn't at Honeydukes. It was a good day. Until the six met up, and next thing the other three marauders and Bella knew, Lily and James were trying to kill each other again.

"You bloody prat watch where your going" (Lily)

"yeah speak for yourself Petal head" (James)

"Shove it" (Lily)

"No thanks" (James)

It went on for awhile like that, until Sirius and Bella announced that if they didn't shut up they would Infact, by tomorrow be known as "the newest couple" by all of Hogwarts. They then shut up, and went on their ways. 

A/N: Crappy huh? Well I hope there weren't as many spelling errors this time, I did try to correct them all. And sorry if a few C's are missing my button is stuck.

My thanx goes out to all my wonderful reviewers. I ,love you *blows kisses* sorry it took so long and that its short and crappy but I have really bad writers block... and could somebody please tell me if redheads look good in white?...


End file.
